


Innocence of Spirit

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2016 [20]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Cuddling, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Margaery's POV, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, all Margaery needs, or wants, is for Sansa to hold her close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence of Spirit

Margaery finds comfort in Sansa’s innocence. Her own life is so deeply mired in intrigue, in unsightly things, unseemly things, horrible things, that she needs something akin to pure to balance it, lest she take leave of her senses. She has her family, of course, but the things Margaery has done  _ for  _ them sometimes fill her with a deep sense of hopelessness, a hopelessness which taints her happiness with them. 

 

But she finds hope and comfort in Sansa’s arms, in being enveloped in her sweet purity, still there after all they have shared between the two of them. In some ways, Sansa is incorruptible, for she still retains the fresh purity of youth, an innocence of spirit if not body, and it is that which Margaery needs, what she craves for.   
  


What she prays that she’ll never corrupt, even when she seeks Sansa out in a dark moment, folding herself in Sansa’s willing, open arms, seeking the innocence in the girl which she herself left behind so very long ago.

 

*

 

“Better?” Sansa asks, after a while, when Margaery has been silent and still for too long, enveloped in Sansa’s willing arms.

 

The silence itself isn’t a tell, but the stillness is, for Margaery is forever running her fingers over Sansa’’s body, to comfort, in order to arouse, to titillate. But when Margaery is in one of her moods she doesn’t speak or touch, she simply lays in Sansa’s embrace, lost in herself. Lost in the feeling of calm Sansa’s arms encircled around her bring about.

 

Margaery nuzzles closer to Sansa, shifting for the first time in what seems like hours, but probably isn’t, even when it might be. She doesn’t much care. 

 

“Why would you think that anything is wrong?” 

 

Sansa doesn’t answer, for she doesn’t need to. She  _ knows.  _ She always does. And she always, always, holds Margaery for as long as Margaery needs.

 

And Margaery loves her for it.

 


End file.
